The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented proprietary selection of Antirrhinum majus with the pollen parent a different unnamed, unpatented Antirrhinum majus. The crossing was made during November of 2005, at a commercial greenhouse in New South Wales Australia. ‘AACOR01’ was discovered by the inventor, Graham Brown, a citizen of Australia, in New South Wales, at a commercial greenhouse during November of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AACOR01’ was first performed in New South Wales, Australia, at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in November 2007. ‘AACOR01’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.